I Don't Know About You previously Untitled
by Bia like wo
Summary: Sarah gets caught up in Jareth during the ballroom scene, and fails to solve the Labyrinth. That's just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters in it. We all know who it really belongs to. But I do own this particular story.

Authors Note: I've never written a Labyrinth fanfic before, even though it's my favorite movie. So, if you like this story, please review! It will give me motivation to keep writing. But if only a couple of people like the story, I probably won't continue. Review and make my heart happy.

Jareth twirled her around the ballroom, looking deeply into her eyes as he did. As much as it looked like he was trying to trick her, to make her forget about Toby and her mission, he wasn't. All he was doing was making his dreams a reality, or at least as real as they could be in the Labyrinth. And he hoped that maybe he was making a small part of Sarah's dreams reality, too.

He had written a song for her, and only for her. Although the others in the room danced, they heard none of the words, only the melody. Looking into her eyes, relishing every moment, he sang the words to her. She was surprised, he noticed, but he didn't know what had caused that reaction. Was it the ballroom? The fact that this was the only thing she had any memories of? Or was it because he was showing her so much attention, attention that she wasn't used to?

Sarah broke away from him and began to run towards a wall. She picked up a chair and was about to smash the whole dream, but when she tried to lower the chair, she couldn't. Turning around, she could she that Jareth was holding onto the chair.

"Now, Sarah," he started, "is there any reason to burst my bubble?"

"I need to find Toby!" she yelled. Somehow his spell had worn off. She was too strong.

But he knew that she had her weakness. Aboveground, the only attention she received was from her father. But when he married Karen and she had Toby, even his attention became rare. Jareth knew that he could use that against her. It wasn't quite using it_against_ her, though. He knew he could give her the life she deserved. And he knew that if she lost, she would be angry and upset, but she would grow into her new life over time.

"Your thirteen hours are up." Jareth stated, pointing towards the clock that hung in the ballroom.

Sarah eyes glanced at it. He was right. Her time was up. "But.. I.. Toby. There was time!"

"There _was_. But not anymore. I know you do not wish to stay with me, but you knew what would happen if you did not figure out the Labyrinth."

Her eyes had been closed; she didn't want him seeing her pain. When she finally had the courage to open her eyes, she noticed she was in her room. She ran to the door and opened it, but was taken aback as she did. She wasn't in her house. She was in a castle. The castle beyond the Goblin City!

She turned away from the door, back into her room. It had all changed. Now it looked just like a room in a castle should. Cold stone walls, a large four-post bed covered with satin sheets, and a fireplace on the far side of the room. And Jareth was standing in the middle of it all.

"What's going to happen to Toby?" she asked as her thoughts turned back to her little brother.

"I will give him back to your parents, of course." Her mouth opened to say something, but he interrupted her. "Yes, I know I said I would turn him into a goblin. But, I have since changed my mind."

She was relieved that her brother would be alright, but "Why?" she asked.

"I now have you, Sarah. And that is all I wanted to begin with."

Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down. All he had wanted was her? This whole thing had been a scheme to win her, to capture her. But why did he want her? Did he want her so he could rule over her, and she be his slave? Or was it her heart he wished to capture? She had so many questions running through her mind and it had become overwhelming.

"What do you mean, you wanted me?" she prodded. She had to find answers to calm her mind. "If you wanted me, why did you do such terrible things to me?"

He sighed. "Sarah, Sarah. You say the things I did to you were terrible, but were they really? When you think about it, I did everything you asked of me."

Thinking back to all of the happening through-out the Labyrinth, she realized he was right. Even little things, like the rocks she wished for to throw at the monsters hurting Ludo, he had given her. Then she thought back to the story she had told little Toby before wishing him away. She had said in her story that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. Had she been right?

"I suppose you're right." she said, looking down at her feet. She was defeated and she knew it.

Jareth gave himself a little smile. "This is the room you shall be staying in. It is early here in the Underground. Two o'clock, as a matter of fact. And you've had no lunch. Except for that peach--"

"The peach!" she yelled. "You tried to make me forget everything! And you did! Oh, you're horrible. Absolutely horrible. Why would you do that?"

She realized why he would do that. To win.

He realized why he had done that. He loved her.

But neither of them knew what the other was thinking.

"And that song. It was beautiful, I'll admit that. But the words.. Did you mean them?" she said, finally rising from the bed and walking towards him.

"Every word."

He had honestly meant every word he sung to her. She was the one for him, the one he had been drawn to since she began obsessing over the red book with the golden letters. When Sarahbegan to thinkthe book was true and that there really was an Underground, he had found his chance to win her over.

Sarah was shocked at his answer. She hadn't expected him to admit to meaning those words, whether he had or not.

"I need to rest. Let me have some time to myself." she stated in a demanding tone.

And, poof, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, but I had a family emergency. & as much as I love writing, family comes first. So, forgive me? )

and thanks to all of my reviewers, JAyda Reed, Nugrey, dawn1, and ladykurama1.

It had been two hours since Jareth left Sarah alone in her room, but it felt more like two days to him. He had been sitting in the throne room hoping she would emerge from her solitude. She hadn't, and he was getting more and more restless. _Just have her brought out, _his mind said. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had promised to leave her alone, and he _was_ a man of his word.

Just as these thoughts faded away, he heard the sound of footsteps entering his now empty throne room.

He had changed out of his clothing worn at the masquerade and now wore his normal type of outfit. As Sarah walked into his line of sight, he realized he had never told her that there was a closet in her room filled with clothes made especially for her, for she was still in her ballroom gown.

She stared down at her feet as she came before him. "Sir, may I please ask where there are some clothes for me to change into that are a bit more... casual?" she asked. No mean remarks, no mocking tone. She was here, whether she liked it or not, and she didn't want to make the situation any worse than it was.

Jareth stood up from his throne and made his way down the hall with her closely following.

"I suppose I did forget to tell you, didn't I?" he mused. "Here is your closet. The clothes you will find in here should fit you perfectly. And, please, don't stay locked in here. It would be terribly boring."

It didn't take her very long to change into her outfit. A long white skirt with a gray tank top seemed casual enough to be comfortable in, but not _too_ casual. Taking one final glimpse of herself, she wandered back into the throne room.

But Jareth wasn't there.

Sarah gasped as something tugged on her skirt. "Miss, the King told me to lead you to the sitting room. Follow me, please." The little goblin lady wore rags, except for a shiny, diamond ring on her finger. Sarah eyed it in awe. "Oh, yes. The King gave this to me for being such a loyal servant. You can't tell it, but he really does have a heart."

She stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Here we are, young miss. My name is Isabelle, if you ever need anything."

Sarah opened the door and peeked in, searching the room. Jareth stood in front of the fireplace, which was in the center of the outer wall, in between two windows. His back was to her, but he knew that she had entered the room.

"Please, sit down." he said, still not turning to face her. After she sat down on the crimson-colored love seat, he continued. "I know that you are upset with me. You are angry, and I understand that. But you must understand my position. I wanted to keep my kingdom alive." By this time, he had finally turned to face her.

She stood up and stared him directly in the eyes. "What do you mean, keep it alive?"

"You silly child. This place was never real. Or, at least, it wasn't until you believed it was."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "I always wanted to believe it was real, but I never did. Until you showed up. Then I was--"

"You were forced to believe, yes. When I appeared in your home and Toby disappeared, you had to believe it because it was right there in front of you. **You** made us real, Sarah. The second you stepped into this Labyrinth, you made our history real. Our world, our reality, was always there. We've lived our lives for thousands of years. But only in the imaginations of children."

"I'm sure I wasn't the only person to actually wish someone away."

He smiled. "You were the only one who said the right words."

--------------------

Okay, I know. It's not the best writing in the world. But, I'm trying.

Honestly, I'm not sure exactly where this story is going. I know it will be a JS romance, and I know of a few things I'm planning on making happen. I'm just going with the flow on this one, so bear with me. I'll make it an enjoyable ride for us all!

muchos love.


End file.
